UlquiHime's Songbook
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: A series of oneshot songfics. Mainly UlquiHime, lots of Anti IchiHime, and a few assorted other pairings. Feel free to suggest a song, pairing or anti pairing! I won't do yaoi/yuri. Sorry!
1. According To You

**According To You**

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he _  
_can't get me out of his head.  
_  
UlquiHime anti IchiHime

The argument was heating up. Ichigo Kurosaki had found out that Orihime Inoue was seeing Ulquiorra Schiffer behind his back. The two were yelling at each other, Orihime had been crying for about ten minutes and Ichigo kept saying things like  
"Why are you so stupid? I mean, really! You're USELESS!" Every time another sentence came out of Ichigo's mouth, more tears pooled in the girl's gray-blue eyes.

"Oh, stop crying! You're so moody!" The girl stopped crying and wiped away the tears.  
"Why do you keep dating me if you think I'm so worthless?" She asked. Ichigo stopped.  
"Because if I don't, who in the hell will?"  
"Ulquiorra Schiffer." This time, the boy laughed.  
"Wh-why are you laughing?"  
"Because that's that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of! That moronic sob couldn't love you!"  
"If that's what you think, you're wrong Kurosaki-kun. Ulquiorra is amazing. To him, I'm beautiful, incredible, funny. He loves me for everything I'm not to you. So, why stay with a jackass who doesn't love me, when I could be with someone who loves me for what I really am. Not what I am to you." She said, wiping another tear off her face.  
"And if you want me to decide, I'll pick him until the end of time. So, good bye Kurosaki-kun. I'll never forget you." She grabbed the door knob and whispered,  
"But to me, you're the one that's stupid, useless and moody," closing the door leaving the boy alone in his apartment.

_**Here's chapter one! R&R -3- Chiharu-chan!**_


	2. Goodbye

Goodbye

Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, my love... I have to go, I have to go,  
I have to go, and leave you alone.

UlquiHime (tragedy)

Tears were pouring down Orihime's cheeks as she looked at Ulquiorra. Her Shun Shun Rikka was working as hard as it could to remake Ulquiorra's body, reiatsu and all. The man's arms and legs began to reappear. After about ten minutes, Ulquiorra Schiffer was back to his original state. Orihime smiled and said,  
"Did you think I was letting you go that easily?" He smiled back and said,  
"No, I guess not." Ichigo walked over and asked,  
"Why did you heal him? Do you want him to take you again?"  
"No," Orihime replied. "I want him to live." The battle had terrified Orihime. Ichigo's inner Hollow appeared, Ulquiorra had almost killed Ichigo, and Orihime realized that she couldn't live without him. Not without Ulquiorra. Orihime kissed his cheek and said,  
"Thank you. Thank you for living."  
"I should be the one thanking you." He said, even quieter than the girl has said. Orihime smiled and Ichigo yelled.  
"Oi! We're leaving! C'mon, Inoue!" Orihime whispered,  
"Goodbye."  
"Don't leave."  
"You knew this was coming. I'm leaving  
you alone, but I'll come back. I promise."  
"Goodbye. For now, anyway." He said, a single tear falling down his cheek. Ichigo and Uryû walked over and grabbed Orihime. They figured out how to use Garganta after fighting Ulquiorra the first time, and had opened one. They each grabbed one of Orihime's arms and were dragging her away. As soon as they were close to it, Orihime screamed,  
"No! I've changed my mind! I want to stay here! Please!" Ulquiorra looked at her and said,  
"Goodbye." Ichigo and Uryû walked Orihime into the Garganta and Orihime screamed,  
"I'LL NEVER FORGET-" And when they were on the other side, "you" was called into the night sky.  
"Goodbye, my love." She said, as she started to cry.


	3. Nothing

**Nothing**

_ And my mates are all mad trying to calm me down 'cuz I'm shouting your name all over town... And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words... Dialed her number and confessed to her "I'm still in love" but all I heard was nothing (Yeah, there's a lot there... But it speaks for itself)_

UlquiHime

Ulquiorra Schiffer was sitting on his bed, staring out at Hueco Mundo's "moon", thinking about her. She was gone. Their relationship had ended, but somehow, this seemed wrong. Ulquiorra knew that she couldn't stay with him forever and that Aizen's orders were simply to look after the girl while she stayed there. **Maybe if that Ichigo kid really killed me I wouldn't feel like this. Or maybe it's better that she's gone. No, that's impossible. She loved me and should still be here.** He thought. A knock came at his door and he turned around. Grimmjow, Halibel and Stark were standing in the doorway.  
"Hey," Grimmjow said. "We were wondering if you wanted to go out drinking with us." The man sighed.  
"It'd be good for you. She isn't worth all this shit anyway." He sighed and stood up.  
"Let's go then."

** X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

When they got to the bar, Ulquiorra dove right in. He knew where they were, Karakura Town, and it killed him. He downed for beers in the time it took the rest of them to have one. His glass hit the bar counter and he stood up.  
"Whoa, where are you going?" Stark asked.  
"To see her." Halibel stood up put her hand on his shoulder. He swatted away her hand opened the door, stumbling out into the night. His three friends were running after him screaming. He knew where he was going. He screamed her name, over and over into the night. He walked up to her house and knocked on the door, the rain outside pouring against his body. The girl gasped when she saw him.  
"U-Ulquiorra-san? Are you alright?" The man sighed and put his hand on her shoulder to support him.  
"Ulquiorra-san?" The man looked into her eyes and said,  
"Orihime Inoue, I'm still in love!" The girl stared blankly at him, silent.  
"Please say something." The girl moved out of the way and let the man into her apartment.  
"Say something." The girl stared at the floor.  
"Ulquiorra Schiffer, I think I'm still in love too." It took a minute for the man's drunken mind to process what she had just said. A smile crossed his lips.  
"Thank you." He said, pushing his lips on hers.

**So here's chapter 3! Still taking requests! -3- Chiharu-chan!**


	4. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

_Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry, behind these hazel eyes._

GinRan

Rangiku was quiet. Her Hiashineko was at his throat again and her hand was holding his wrist. She tried not to talk and forced herself not to cry. Her heart was torn up. She had promised herself that she wouldn't do this. The love she had for him had been smashed months ago, when he left with Aizen. He man in front of her smiled.  
"What's th' matter, Rangiku?"  
"Shut up."  
"No, really. What'd I do?"  
"You left. I haven't been able to sleep since you left. I trusted you with everything. I let you break down the walls I had around my heart, and when you left, you ripped it out." "Really? I'm sorry."  
"No, if you were sorry, you wouldn't have left. You would have stayed with me."  
"Rangiku." The man stayed quiet.  
"I haven't cried because I refuse to let myself. You were a part of me. My strength came from you. I'm not strong because of you. Tell me why you follow him."  
"I can't do that. I won't." Her sword touched his skin.  
"Please don't make me do this."  
"Ya wouldn't." Rangiku stopped and her sword broke skin.  
"Please, don't make m-" Gin disappeared and appeared behind her back. His hands touched her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry. I really am. Now, I'm gonna go."  
"And I'm going to try to fix myself again." Gin flashed away and tears began to pour out of Rangiku's eyes.  
"I only said you wouldn't see me cry." She said, wiping her eyes and flashing back to the Seireitei.

**Here's chapter 4! For the next few days, I'm going to be posting two chapters a day, one UlquiHime/Anti IchiHime and one other pairing/anti paring. (I have 35 written already and I don't want to post them all in one day.) See you soon! -3- Chiharu-chan!**


	5. Give Him Up

**Give Him Up**

_This is the game he plays, always gonna cheat, night after night, another girl another drink. She doesn't see that she should be with me, she's gotta give him up._

Anti IchiHime. Again.

Orihime Inoue sat on the couch, wearing her favorite purple dress, the TV on. It was Friday night, and she was scared that her boyfriend Ichigo had gotten hit by a truck. Her phone rang and she picked up after a half a ring.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's Ichigo."  
"Oh, thank God you're okay I was worried for a minute there!  
"Well sorry I made you worry. Listen, I got caught working the night shift again and I won't be home until about five am."  
"Oh, it's okay. See you when you get home, Kurosaki-kun!" The man hung up and Orihime breathed a sigh of relief as Ichigo's roommate, Ulquiorra came in.

"Hey."  
"Hello." He sat down and changed the channel.  
"Oh, were you watching that?" He asked, changing the channel back to the show that was on originally.  
"No, it's okay."  
"Where's Kurosaki? He's usually home by now."  
"He says he got caught working the night shift again. He won't be him until late." Ulquiorra sighed. **Night shift my ass.** He thought. **He's probably still at the bar, snoging with that black haired Shinigami. He probably called to lie about going back to her place. That's the fifth time in the past two weeks. How long is this woman going to forgive him? Just yesterday, he came in completely drunk and she didn't even notice. I would NEVER cheat on her like that, or at all, for that matter. And all of those fake stories, oh come on! He's lying, it's obvious, and she's oblivious.** Ulquiorra sighed and changed the channel again.  
"Do you think he'll be okay? I mean, working so late." Orihime started to say.  
"He'll be fine." He said.  
"I just wish he didn't care so much about his job. I like spending time with him, but I can't when he works so much." She said with a sigh. Ulquiorra tried to hold in his anger, as he did a thousand times before, but this time, he failed.  
"Don't you see what's happening?!" He screamed, standing up out of his chair and walking over to the girl.  
"Wh-what are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about the fact that you are either blind, or just kidding yourself when you think that Ichigo Kurosaki ISN'T cheating on you. He comes him drunk, you cry all the time because he isn't here and I sit and silently suffer! I hate to see you like this! Your smile is GONE. Gone. And I want it back. Orihime Inoue, I'm BEGGING you, break up with him."  
"Ulquiorra..." The girl froze. What was she going to say? That she would, and loose her boyfriend? She didn't have a place to live if she didn't live with her boyfriend. She looked over her shoulder and said,  
"I'm not giving him up. I need a place to stay, and I love Kurosaki-kun. I really do." Ulquiorra ground his teeth, annoyed.  
"Listen to me onna. You need to give him up. I'm better than he is. You can still stay here. You'll just be MY girlfriend this time. Then, you'll still have a place to live, but you'll have a better boyfriend that won't cheat on you. Ever." She sighed. The offer was great. She knew Ulquiorra's words were true. Kurosaki-kun didn't love her. She knew that she was better off living with Ulquiorra and Ichigo, not Ichigo and Ulquiorra. She quietly stood up and walked over to the man. She looked into his eyes and said,  
"Maybe it's best if I give him up."


	6. Everything Back But You

**Everything Back But You**

_I wish you were her, you left out the E, you left without me and now you're somewhere out there with a bitch, slut, psycho babe! I hate you, why are guys so lame? _

Anti UraSoi (I wanted to do something other than anti IchiHime, and I thought that UraYoru vs UraSoi would be good, so deal with it.)

Soi Fon was furious. This had to be the worst day of her life. Her boyfriend, Kisuke had sent her a postcard last night she hadn't looked at. The first thing that weirded her out was the smell. A postcard shouldn't smell like five dollar perfume, should it? Not to her anyway. She flipped it over and looked at what he wrote. Her eyes opened as she read the note scrawled in Kisuke's messy handwriting.

_I wish you were her!_

And that little note said it all. Soi Fon picked up the phone to call her friend Yoruichi, who happened to live where Kisuke was staying, and her very own boyfriend picked up the phone.  
"Kisuke Urahara answering for Yoruichi Shihoin, how may I help you?" He said, very much like a secretary.  
"Why are you answering Yoruichi-san's phone?" The man on the other end gulped.  
"I'm just visiting."  
"At five am?"  
"Umm, yes?"  
"You fat liar! Rangiku and Nanao were right, you suck!" She screamed into the phone.  
"Kisuke, we're OVER! And I want all my stuff back by next Monday, or I'm breaking into your apartment," She said with a growl before hanging up. Tears started in her eyes, but she stopped them. This wasn't a time for crying! She just figured out he was cheating on her! Soi Fon sighed and sat down, hanging her head.  
"I thought it'd be fine. It was only two months. Why, why did I let you go?" She said to no one in particular.  
"Yoruichi, you're dead to me too!" She said, angrily.

**_Okay! How was that? Feel free to suggest song/pairings!_**


	7. Half Of My Heart

**Half Of My Heart **

_Half of my heart's got a real good imagination, half of my heart's got you. Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that half of my heart won't do. _

Anti?- UlquiHime (Idk. This song is weird. In a romantic way).

Ulquiorra stood with his hand on the door knob. He knew she was waiting for him, but what could he do? There wasn't much. He'd turn the handle and then turn it back. He wanted to be there, but he didn't deserve her. She was a goddess. Almost literally. He took a step towards the door and pressed his forehead to the wood. A soft knock came from the other side. He turned the handle and opened the door. And there she stood, wearing her favorite white strapless dress, and looking at him.

"Onna." She looked at the floor and said,  
"I came here since you didn't come to me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. What's wrong?"  
"I don't know. I wanted to go, but I don't deserve someone like you. You're amazing and I'm... Well, I'm me."  
"And I like you because you're you."  
"Part of me wants to leave, part of me wants to stay here."  
"It's conflicting. Your heart is new and unbroken. What's going on is that you're afraid of getting it broken." The man looked at the floor. She was right. Every word she said was 100% right. He was afraid. He didn't want to loose her.  
"So, I'll stay here with you. I won't break your heart. And that's a promise."


	8. The Kisuke Song

**The Harold Song**

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me, young love murdered, that is what this must be._

Anti?- UraYoru (like Half Of My Heart, this song is weird in a romantic way)

Yoruichi sighed and looked out the window. Snow was lightly falling on the Seireitei, blanketing the ground in a sheet of white. **Hitsugya-Taicho must be angry again.** She thought with a small smile. The door opened.  
"Lady Yoruichi! You have a guest."  
"Whatever."  
"I-I'll just let him in." Yoruichi turned, hopeful that it was him. Standing in the doorway, Kisuke Urahara smiled at her.  
"I figured as much." The man smiled.  
"I just came to say my last goodbye."  
"Are they really kicking you out?"  
"Yeah. I'm going to the real world." The man walked over and kissed the second company captain.  
"Goodbye, Yoruichi-san." He walked back to the door and closed it, leaving her alone.

_Three Months Later_

It was snowing again. A tear dripped down from Yoruichi's face as she looked at the white crystals. Snow reminded her of him. His un-shaved face, the time he took her for a trip to the human world. Yoruichi had lots of fun on that trip. She found it funny to trip people on the sidewalk because, without a gigai, nobody, unless they had spiritual pressure, could see her doing it. She smiled remembering the time she tripped Kurosaki and yelled at her, only to watch other people stare at the boy arguing with the space in front of the vending machine. Soi Fon, her assistant captain walked up.

"Is something wrong, Yoruichi-Taicho? You've been looking out the window and, *cough* crying since it started to snow."  
"It's nothing." Yoruichi said, wiping her face with her sleeve.  
"You're think about him, aren't you?" Soi Fon said quietly.  
"I guess so." Yoruichi said, looking out at the snow covering her small garden.  
"Could you get a message to Hitsugya-Taicho that it isn't fair to everybody else to have their day snowed on in July?"  
"Yes Yoruichi-Taicho. Would you like me to do that now?"  
"If possible." Soi Fon nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her. Tears started to come back down Yoruichi's face. It was inevitable but she knew that she shouldn't cry over her past, especially a past with a perv that Kurosaki collectively called "Hat and Clogs Man" when he forgot his name.  
"I have heard that true love hurts." A voice came from behind Yoruichi. She quickly wiped away her tears.  
"Wiping them away doesn't matter. I've already seem them."  
"Byakuya. What do you want?"  
"Nothing in particular. I came to see if you had a letter sent to Hitsugya-Taicho about his problem with the snow."  
"I have. Now if you would be kind enough to leave."  
"Yoruichi-Taicho, it doesn't seem right for you to be wasting your time thinking about him."  
"Why not? You said it just now yourself. True love hurts. Well you know what? If what me and Kisuke have is true love, this is almost going to kill me." Byakuya sighed.  
"Even if it IS true love, why did you bother to stay here in the Soul Society? You had the option to leave with him."  
"I know. But Soi Fon would go ballistic if I left without her and I'm leaving, I'm leaving tonight and I'm leaving forever," she said, finally turning around to see the sixth company Taicho. "Would you please tell Soi Fon that she's now the captain? It'd mean a lot to me. But tell her in the morning once I'm gone." Byakuya nodded.

_The Next Morning_

"B-Byakuya-Taicho! What are you doing here?"  
"I have a message from Yoruichi."  
"Wh-what is it?"  
"She left last night to find Kisuke Urahara. She left you this." The man said, holding out a white haiori for Soi Fon.  
"Sh-she made ME Captain?" Soi Fon said with tears in her eyes. Byakuya nodded and Soi Fon grabbed the haiori in his hands, and pulled it on her back.

**_It kinda strayed from the purpose of the song, but I thought it was pretty good! R&R! -Chiharu-chan!_**


	9. Check Yes, Orihime

**Check Yes, Juliet**

_Run baby, run don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance._

UlquiHime (Song requested by AnimeFangirl95)

He knew it was probably a bad idea to be sneaking to her room in the middle of the night. He had direct orders from Aizen to simply watch over the girl. He said nothing about falling in what Ulquiorra thought was as close to love as he'd get with her. He sighed as he tapped two knuckles on the door. **Let's see. Aizen only sleeps for five hours a day, this is part of that five hours. He doesn't watch her room in particular, as that would be perverse. He watches the hallways and outside. There's no sound, either.** He thought, waiting before he knocked again, a little louder that time.

Orihime was jolted out of a strange dream about her beloved Kurosaki-kun by a weird tapping noise. Her head went up and she looked around.  
"H-hello?" The tapping noise came a little louder. She looked around and figured somebody was knocking on her door.  
"It's one thirty in the morning, whoever you are, leave." The tapping noise came one more time and she stood up. She walked over to the door and threw it open.  
"WHAT DO YOU WA-" A hand was cupped over her mouth. Her eyes locked with emerald ones as Ulquiorra put one finger to his lips.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed. "It's so late!"  
"I wanted to show you something."  
"What?"  
"Just come with me, onna." He said, grabbing her hand.

He led her down the corridors of Las Noches and Orihime was always looking around saying things like,  
"Won't Aizen-san be angry that we're walking around this late? Doesn't he watch everything in here?"  
"Will you just shut up?! I know what I'm doing. I've been planning this for almost two weeks." He said, turning another corner and opening a huge set of doors.

Outside, the moon was shinning down on the both of them. He turned to her and said,  
"Close your eyes." The girl obeyed and shut her eyes tight. Ulquiorra turned around and motioned to the other Espada and Arrancar who were patiently waiting in different spots on top of Las Noches' canopy. Each one of them clicked a small button Szayel gave them and a box of fireworks from the human world each went soaring towards the sky.  
"You can open your eyes now." Orihime slowly opened her eyes as Stark and Lilynette's box exploded in the sky, brandishing the number one and a picture of the girl across the sky. Barragon and Ggio Vega's box exploded into the number two and a picture of Las Noches. (You get the point)  
"W-wow. It's beautiful." She said looking up as Nnoitra and Tesla's box exploded.  
"I'm glad you like it."  
"Did you really plan this?"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't you have some fireworks?" She asked.  
"Of course. Here." He said, walking over to a huge box and lighting a small fuse on fire. A few seconds later, the box shot up into the sky and a picture of Orihime and Ulquiorra's first meeting and the number four was brandished on the night sky.  
"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked Uryû and Chad.  
"Fireworks?" Chad said.  
"Is that Inoue?!" Uryû yelled, pointing to the fireworks that showed Orihime walking with Ulquiorra into a Garganta.  
"I think so!" Ichigo started running faster and Uryû and Chad followed behind.

Orihime smiled as the pictures in the sky appeared.  
"They're beautiful." She whispered, her nightgown swaying in the soft night breeze.  
"Hey, do you think they know their holding hands?" Apache asked Halibel.  
"Maybe it's best we don't tell them." The third Espada replied. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra and said,  
"Thank you so much," Before pecking him on the cheek.  
"Wow. These remind me of th' Christmas fireworks in th' Seireitei." Orihime spun around and her fingers let go of Ulquiorra's. Gin Ichimaru was standing behind them.  
"What do you want?"  
"I 'eard a boomin' noise and wanted t' see what it was." The man said.  
"Well, we wanted to do something for her."  
"More like YOU wanted to do something for her," Grimmjow grumbled. "The rest of us were forced into this." Ulquiorra glared daggers at Grimmjow. The man shrugged and turned back to the sky.  
"Well, ya know ya shouldn't be up 'ere and certainly not with this girl." Gin said, pointing a finger at the girl next to him.  
"You can't make us leave. There's still the finale." Ulquiorra said, motioning to all of the other Espada. Each of them pulled out another box and sent it flying towards the sky.  
"Wow." Was the only word Orihime say.  
"Do you like it, onna?" The girl nodded. The colors burst in a huge display.  
"I love it." She said, wrapping her fingers around his unconsciously.

_**Once again, it strayed from the purpose of the song, but it seemed cute to do this, and also, it doesn't rain in Heuco Mundo. Also, ulquihime7980, your request will be up tomorrow. Or maybe Monday...**_


	10. He Wasn't

**He Wasn't**

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no, he wouldn't even open up the door. He never made me feel like I was special, he isn't really what I'm looking for._

Anti AiHina  
  
Momo Hinamori sat in her room staring out the window. Her boyfriend Aizen (he's about her age here...), was no where to be found. Her alarm clock read 3:28. **He still hasn't shown up yet.** She thought. **Where IS that bastard? My Saturday's like, half over and he still isn't here!** She sighed. Her hand went to her mouth and when she pulled it away, three of the nails on her right hand were pretty much gone.  
"Shit." She said. Tôshirô came in and said,  
"What's going on Momo?"  
"It's nothing Shirô-kun, just go back to training or whatever the hell you're doing right now."  
"Well right now I'm talking to someone who's being a real bitch about talking to me." He said, poking the girl's cheek.  
"Fine. It's Aizen again. He's not answering my calls, texts, or anything! It's annoying me."  
"Then maybe you should just break up with him." He said, his fingers crossed behind his back.  
"Maybe I should. I haven't felt needed or special since we started dating and furthermore he's a jackass!" Tôshirô smiled.  
"That's my girl." He said, punching her lightly in the shoulder.

**_Here's the next chapter! Sorry for any OOC-ness, but it's necessary. -3- Chiharu-chan!_**


	11. Everything I'm Not

**Everything I'm Not**  
_  
I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end, of you and me. Cuz the girl that you want, she was tearing us apart, cuz she's everything, everything, I'm not..._

_Anti IchiHime_

She understood now. Why he was leaving. She wasn't her. She wasn't Kuchiki-san. That was it. Kuchiki-san was strong, brave, talented, smart. She had all of the qualities that Orihime lacked. Of course, Ichigo was like that too. Okay, maybe not smart, but strong and talented and brave. He was perfect. The only thing that was missing was somebody he could use like a dog. He looked at her and said,

"I'm sorry."  
"No, you aren't. You're not sorry, Kurosaki-kun. You want her. And I'll learn to live. She's the one you want. And besides, I'm better off without you." That made the boy angry.  
"Better without me? I doubt it."  
"It's true. I'm done pretending that you love me, when you've clearly been seeing her too. We're over. And besides, I see what I've been missing now. Thank you." She said, smiling. Ichigo laughed.  
"Well, I'm better without you anyway! Rukia-chan is soooo much better than you ever were, you flighty broad!"  
"And that's fine," She says, sitting down on the couch. Ichigo grabbed the door knob and heard, "Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun," from behind him. He opened the door and stormed out, cell phone in hand, calling his beloved Rukia.


	12. The One That Got Away

**The One That Got Away**

_In another life, I would be your girl, we'd keep all our promises, be us against the world._

UraYoru (Song/Pairing requested by ulquihime7980)

Dear Kisuke,

To think that after all this time, you're gone. Just like that. Seeing you leave hurt me. Feeling you being gone hurt even more. Seeing you leave without saying goodbye, that killed me. But it's not like I could do anything. The Council of 46 said you were exiled, so you were. The only thing you said to me before you left was your thanks on me getting you out of there. And the guy they got to replace you is MEGA creepy. So creepy, he's practically inhuman. Like one of your psycho experiments that you gave up on and then grew.  
So, how have you been? Have you traveled the human world, looking for a place to stay? Did you find one? Did you find a nice girl and settle down? Is she like me? Or the exact opposite? Do you still have your Zanpaku-tô? Are you still classified as a Shinigami? Have you been having fun?  
I myself have had almost no fun since you left. Visiting Byakuya-chan is fun, but I loose interest in that boring little kid fast. Soi Fon is still annoying, and still hates you by the way, but you probably expected that.  
How's Ichigo? Orihime? Chad? Ishida? I hope they're okay. I haven't seen any of them since they came to rescue Rukia-chan. Did Ichigo learn any new tricks with Zangetsu? If he hasn't, tell him to start training!  
All my love,  
Yoruichi Shihouin

The woman set down her pen and sighed. She slowly put the letter in an envelope and closed it up. Then, she stood up and put it in a cabinet full of the letter she had written to him over the years that she didn't have the heart to send.  
**I guess you're really not coming back. I have at least thirty letters I'd like to give you when you do. She thought. Maybe if we lived in a different universe, we might have been able to be together forever just like we wanted. We could try that now I suppose, but Urahara+Yoruichi vs. Gotei 13+Council of 46 seems a little unfair.** Yoruichi smiled. The letter fit perfectly on top of all of the other letters. Goodbye. She thought, closing the cabinet door and letting a tear fall down her face.

_**So, what'd you think? And I'm asking mostly ulquihime7980, but what did the rest of you think as well? I got the idea of making letters she'd never send from Fairy Tail. Still taking suggestions!**_


	13. Darlin

**Darlin **

_Darlin, you're hiding in the closet once again, start smiling. _

Orihime, Ulquiorra, and their daughters, Asami and Rukia

It was ten thirty at night and Orihime was just turning off the TV and the lights in the house. She smiled as there was no noise coming from four year old Asami and two year old Rukia Schiffer's bedrooms. Outside, thunder was clapping and lighting was making its way, too. Her husband had gotten home at five thirty, after working from 6:00-4:00 and having an hour and a half drive home. She walked into her bedroom, where Ulquiorra was waiting for her. She smiled and crawled under the covers. Suddenly, a small sniffing noise came from the floor. Orihime turned on the bedside lamp and looked down. Asami was standing on the floor, looking up at her mother, her eyes full of fear.

"What's wrong?" Her mother said.  
"I heard a noise. I'm scared." Her father smiled and said,  
"It'll be okay. It's just a thunder storm."  
"Are there lot of those?" Asami asked quietly. Ulquiorra laughed a little bit.  
"Yeah, there are. But they go away. They always go away. And so will your fear of the noise." The little girl smiled as her father hoisted her up and kissed her pale cheek, her auburn curls bouncing as she laughed. (Neither parent had any idea where the curls came from, but thought the were super cute as they weren't too curly, but curly enough to be adorable.) Asami's emerald eyes widened as a clap of thunder and a flash of lighting scared her, making her jump up and scream. Her eyes welled with tears and Orihime said,  
"Why don't you sleep with me and daddy tonight, Asami?" The little girl nodded and her parents moved over, making just enough room for the four year old.  
"Arigato, Kaa-san, Oyachi." The girls thanks were replied by two pairs of lips kissing the top of her head. Her eyes closed and she was asleep in minutes, almost not minding the thunder outside the house.


	14. Before He Cheats

**Before He Cheats**

_And baby, next time he'll think, before he cheats. _

Anti UraSoi (Song/Pairing requested by Devil'sEyeAlchemist13)

Soi Fon walked through a parking lot next to a popular local bar, her friend Rangiku trailing close behind.

"Are you sure we should do this?" She said, looking around for camera's and finding only one that pointed to the small booth that took the cash.  
"I'm positive. What better way to get back at someone for killing something I love, my heart, by killing something he loves, his car?" She said, repositioning the large, black, duffle bag perched on her shoulder.  
"I don't know how to answer that." Rangiku replied.  
"Then shut up and help me find the damn car." Soi Fon said sharply, a her voice angry, but really cloaking the pain of the inevitable breakup. Once the car was wrecked, it'd be over for her and Kisuke. Forever. There was NO chance of her getting him back after she did this.  
"Is that it?" Rangiku said, pointing to a car in the middle of the dimly lit parking lot.  
"Yup." Soi Fon said, walking over to it with a devious smile plastered across her face. She remembered how much time he'd spent making his car this awesome. She remembered how many dates he'd canceled to go buy parts for his fucking car.  
Soi Fon set down the duffle bag and tossed Rangiku a set of keys before picking up a baseball bat.

"What are these for? Are these the keys to the car?! Are we going to ram it into a tree?! I've always wanted to do that!" She asked.  
"You are going to key the outside of the body and put x's on all of the windows so I can get in. And as much fun as that would be, the car has to stay in the lot." She said, walking to the front of the car and setting herself up like a baseball player. Her brow furrowed and she took a swing, smashing one of the headlights. She repeated this process and thought briefly about running, as the car alarm had started to go off. She quickly pulled out a small box and pushed the button, immediately quieting the car.  
"I put x's on all the windows, and I'm starting to key the side." Rangiku said, tapping the back windshield with one of the keys. Soi Fon  
smiled and set herself back up. Her mind flashed back to her first kiss with Kisuke, sitting in the backseat of the car, but then she thought about what was going on inside that bar.  
"So what do you think's going on?" Rangiku asked between slashes. Soi Fon frowned.  
"Well, I don't know much for sure, but he's got a girl. Kisuke can't live without his bitch. I would know, that used to be me." She said before taking the bat and smashing it on the back windshield. Glass went everywhere and she said,  
"I could never get in and out this way." She broke all of the other windows before reaching into one and pushing the button that unlocked the doors. She opened the door and looked around. Soi Fon was etched on the leather seats. She looked at the seven thousand dollar stereo system and smiled.  
"The sides are all keyed!" Rangiku call from outside.  
"Why isn't the car alarm going off?"  
"Because I turned it off," Soi Fon replied.  
"Now slash holes in all of the tires and take the spray paint and write, "think before you cheat" on the sides of the car." Rangiku nodded. She ruffled around in the duffle bag until she found a can of white spray paint.

"This'll ruin the paint job! It's got acids in it!"  
"I tried to find the most acidic one in the store. It's the kind you use to make long lasting graffiti." Soi Fon called from inside, opening her door.  
"You might wanna back up. There's going to be some sparks here." She said, reeling back the bat and smashing it down on the stereo system. Sparks went everywhere and Soi Fon jumped out of the car and was back on her feet in seconds.  
"And he said spending two weeks volunteering for a "spy camp" was stupid." She said with a laugh. She cracked down on the stereo a few more times and said,  
"Alright Rangiku, are you done?"  
"I think so."  
"Then let's leave." She said, taking her keys from Rangiku and putting the bat back in the duffle bag.  
"Can we get something to drink?"  
"Sure. But at a different bar." Rangiku groaned, stood up, walked over to her friend and dropped in the empty can. Soi Fon pulled the bag on her shoulder and started walking. Rangiku trudged behind her, the only think keeping her going was the drink her friend had promised.

§THREE HOURS LATER§

Kisuke Urahara stumbled out of the bar with Yoruichi Shihouin. Both were completely drunk, but her house was only two blocks away and Urahara wanted his car. They walked into the parking lot and looked around for the car.  
"I parked *hic* it over here." He said, walking to... His completely destroyed car.  
"M-my car!" He screamed. "What happened to my car?!"

_**So, how was it? ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!**_


	15. Gone

**Gone**

_I'm gone, to find someone to live for in this world._

UlquiHime Anti IshiHime Implied IshiNemu

I shut the door to his apartment and sighed. It was better this way. This is what's right. He cheated on me. He didn't understand when I said all he had to do was tell me the truth, acting all stupid, what a jackass! Here to pick up data for her father's experiments my ass. I SAW him with that trashy Fukataicho and he knows it. At least, I hope he does. I'm so stupid! Why did I let this happen?  
Well, it's not like it matters. At least my heart won't stay broken forever. I just have to find someone I can live for. I continue walking down the streets of Karakura Town. It had been over two years since I was "kidnapped" by Ulquiorra and forced down to Hueco Mundo. I sigh. Ulquiorra. I liked him. He was strong and brave like Kurosaki-kun, just more merciless. But, as far as I know, he's been dead this whole time. Unless somebody spent an eternity remaking everything about him, he's never coming back. I keep walking, my head in the clouds and smash into a person as equally spaced out as I am.  
"I'm so sorry!" The man said. His tone sounds familiar. Just, friendlier. I look up. His emerald eyes lock with my gray ones.  
"Ulqui...orra?"  
"Onna?" I smile and throw my arms around his neck.  
"Are you back? Where are your tear marks? And your mask? Is this a gigai? How've you been?"  
"Still annoying, I see." I frowned.  
"I'm sorry. It's been two years since I last saw you and I just had a bad break up with Ishida-kun, so I'm kinda shook up."  
"Ishida? Is he the one with the glasses and the bow?"  
"Yeah! He cheated on me with a Shinigami and I saw it." The man in front of me helped me up and said,  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. And you didn't answer my questions." He smirked.  
"Let's see. I guess I'm back, my tear marks and mask are gone, this is not a gigai and I'm doing fine lately, I guess."  
"If you're not in a gigai, what's going on?"  
"I'm a human, onna." I squealed. Like a five year old.  
"H-Human?! This is great!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck even tighter than before.  
"You're killing me."  
"S-sorry!" I yelped, pulling away from him.  
"So, do you wanna grab dinner or something?" Ulquiorra smiled and took my hand. My face turned red, but I kept my hand in place. I smiled and said,  
"Let's go get sushi!"

**TWO WEEKS LATER (Ulquiorra's POV)**

Walking down the street, Orihime pointed to a movie theater. I knew what she meant and we walked over to it. We were both clad in our school uniforms, as school had only gotten out ten minutes ago. I knew that this place was great for couples, as Kurosaki and his Shinigami friend came here almost every friday. This was the first time me and Orihime went to this theater though. The lady at the ticket booth flirted with me until Orihime walked over and said,  
"Did you get our tickets yet, baby?" Baby, or any form or the word baby for that matter, was a word she only used when she wanted girls away from me. I still don't understand why why so many girls like me, but they do. The lady quieted down and handed me two tickets, free of charge. Which is good because I'm saving up for my own apartment. As much as I want to, I can't just live with Orihime forever. We walked inside and a man came up to us. He looked Orihime straight in the eyes and said,  
"I want you back!"

**(Orihime's POV)**

"I-Ishida-kun?" Uryû looked at me behind his glasses and said,  
"I want you back, Inoue-chan." I slapped his hand off my shoulder and said,  
"No." He looked shocked.  
"Wh-what do you mean?"  
"I mean, I've moved on. I have Ulquiorra now. Did you really think that after breaking my heart you can waltz on in here and beg for forgiveness? And did you think I'd forgive you?!"  
"Well, kinda." I slapped him. Hard.  
"Leave me alone, Ishida-kun. We're over."


	16. Everything I Ask For

Everything I Ask For

Oh she makes me feel like shit, but I can't get over  
it, 'cuz she's everything I ask for, everything I ask for, and just a little bit  
more. Everything I ask for, everything I ask for and so much more.

IchiRuki (finally! A pro-Ichigo couple! This song is sooooooo them!  
Listen to it while you read this. It's really them)

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking down the street with his girlfriend Rukia Kuchiki. They weren't holding hands, a trademark of most couples, because Rukia wasn't a big fan of it. Ichigo looked at the girl and smiled. She was obviously feeling sexy that day, as she was clad in a red sundress and her red sandals, and she always wore red when she felt like that. It may not have been the sexiest thing TOO wear, but he still thought she looked beautiful. Ichigo looked into the distance and thought about their relationship. They'd kissed after Rukia almost broke his jaw with her fist, and had sex after a full-blown fistfight. **I wonder what's next. Rukia has a habit of never telling me anything.** He thought. He sighed and she asked,  
"What's up?"  
"It's nothing." The girl next to him proceeded to shrug and continue walking. Ichigo looked at her happily and she looked back at him.  
"Alright, something's up." The boy laughed and said,  
"It's really nothing." In the background, music started playing. Rukia recognized it immediately.  
"It's Prince!" She yelled,grabbing Ichigo's hand and dragging him back to his car where she proceeded to look through all of the radio stations until she found the song and then blamed Ichigo for not getting there sooner because there was only thirty seconds of the song left. She pulled back for a punch, but Ichigo kissed her before she could. Rukia smiled and kissed him back.  
"Did you want to go home?" Ichigo said.  
"I think so." Rukia pulled back from Ichigo and put herself in the passenger seat. Ichigo put his keys in the ignition and thought, Wow. That was the hottest kiss yet. But she bit my lips so hard it's bleeding. He put one hand to his mouth and wiped off the blood.  
"Are you okay?" Rukia asked. He turned back to the road.  
"I'm fine."  
"No. You get a special treat tonight because you're sick." She said, kissing his cheek.

_**Yay! My first EVER IchiRuki fic! And to TErocks95, your RenRuki fic will be up soon, I just have to stop crying when I hear that song.**_


	17. Diary Of Orihime

**Diary Of Jane**

_As I burn another page, as I look the other way, I still try _  
_to find my place in the diary of Jane._

UlquiHime anti IchiHime

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he really didn't care. At this point, he was so absorbed in her diary, it didn't matter if she walked in on him reading it at that very second. He just hoped she walked in AFTER he was done reading. Each page was different and the fifth entry contained thing about Hueco Mundo. He wanted to be with her, to say she was his, but according to her diary, she didn't give a shit about him. Everything had entries about her precious, "Kurosaki-kun" as she called him. But also, according to the book in his hands, Kurosaki was growing farther apart from her. He had started some kind of relationship with a Shinigami named Rukia Kuchiki. According to this, he was in love with Kuchiki deeply and was forgetting her.  
There were a few pages Ulquiorra literally had to rip out of the book and burn because the content of her previous relationship with Kurosaki were so angering to him. And there were a few that weren't as bad and he simply flipped to the next page. He also took mental notes of what make her turn on and off as he read. Smiling, he thought of what'd it be like to actually TRY any of said things on her, but that was pretty much impossible. She'd never like a guy like him. He sighed, trying to rub away the headache as much as he could. He thought about her and looked trough another page. Finally, there was something about him. He looked intently.

_As the days go on, I find it harder to think about life without Ulquiorra. My relationship with him, however, is mostly based off of fear. Considering that, I don't really care. He's an amazing person. Even though my love for Kurosaki-kun is unmatched, Ulquiorra seems to be a good replacement if Kurosaki-kun ever leaves me for Kuchiki-san, although (haha) I doubt that would happen. See you tomorrow, diary!_

Ulquiorra pulled away from the book in disbelief. She loved him! A fact that was seemingly impossible. He set the book down, he'd had enough, and walked out, leaving a book with burnt and bent pages behind him in the girl's room.


	18. Almost

**Almost **

_**Hey peeps! New chapter! Alright, I don't like Shuuhei/Rangiku, I'm a GinRan shipper. But ShuuRan is representative of his song, so I'm going to use it. **_  
_  
And I almost had you, but I guess that doesn't cut loved you, and I didn't even know it_

GinRan, bit of ShuuRan

Shuuhei Hisagi sat at the bottom of a flight of stairs thinking. Thinking about all of the thing he could've had, and all of his memories of the girl he loved. He thought of when he almost kissed her, when she almost won Ms. Seireitei but lost to Captain Yoruichi, when he almost became captain of squad ten to replace Tôsen-Taicho, when he almost became a rouge Shinigami to chase after Tôsen-Taicho, when he almost went to prison FOR chasing after Tôsen-Taicho, and when he almost asked Rangiku out only to have her boyfriend Gin walk up and take her away from him. He smiled and thought of how "almost" was a key factor in his life. He'd almost had Rangiku, and would have, if she had only loved him too. That was his only regret in life. The only one. But, as he sat on that flight of stairs, he figured that most people had a whole list of "almost's" too, right? He laughed to himself as he thought about what he could've done the day Gin left. But, he couldn't make words come out of his mouth, so he couldn't do anything. Anything. He almost threw away his life, but now, he thought that there was more to life that what almost happened.


	19. Breakdown

**Breakdown**

_Oh, a sad sight you are, you are slowly unraveling me._

RenRuki **(Song/Pairing requested by TErocks95)(and TEr95, you better be lucky I stopped crying when I heard this song) (And another thing, this song is 100% RenRuki. You may ONLY suggest RR if the song fits them 100%. I'm sorry, I just hate RR) (That is all) (continue reading)**

My suitcase was thrown down the sidewalk from the window, and I was pushed out the door.  
"What the hell?!"  
"You can't stay here anymore. We're through, Rukia."  
"Fine, jackass." I said quietly, but not quietly enough that he couldn't hear me. I walked to the back of the house and chucked a fairly large rock through the plexiglass. He came running over to his pile of glass and screamed,  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"  
"We need to talk." He pulled me in through the window and we started to yell at each other.  
The next morning I went into my job as a Shinigami and my old friend Renji walked over.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I'm just having relationship problems. My boyfriend's a fuck." Renji smiled and gave me a hug. It wasn't like it was any different, Renji gives me hugs all the time, but this WAS different. He held me tighter than usual and I cuddled close to his chest and felt his heart beat. I felt safe.  
"You're such a mess."  
"I just wish my boyfriend would pay more attention to me." Renji inhaled deeply and I braced myself.  
"You sure look terrible. Listen, Rukia. I'd kill for you. I'd do anything simply because it was what you wanted. I love you. And if this guy can't see you like I do, he doesn't deserve a great girl like you." I looked into his eyes.  
"R-Renji."  
"I'm serious, Rukia." He looked into my eyes and pressed his lips against mine and I just closed my eyes and let him.

_**So, what that okay? I hope you liked it! I'm not very good at writing for pairings I'm not good at. My little brothers birthday fic is going to be hell.**_


	20. I'm With You

**I'm With You**

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you._

UlquiHime, anti IchiHime

"Hello?" I called into the dark. The river water was rushing underneath the bridge I was on, and it was starting to rain.  
"Hello?" I yelled again. "Kurosaki-kun? Where are you?" My dress was getting wet and my makeup was probably running down my face. I pulled my shoes under my jacket, as they were twice as expensive as the rest of my outfit, including my small Gucci bag.  
_Why isn't he here? He said he'd be here at nine pm. It's nine forty five and pouring rain._ I thought, looking around. _All Tatsuki-chan did was drop me off, so she's not here._ I tried calling her, but only got voice mail, so I sat quietly and listened. All I could hear was thunder clapping and the sound of the rain on the pavement. There weren't any cars coming and there was a bar a couple miles from where I was, I didn't feel like walking all the way there, only to find that Tatsuki-chan still isn't picking up her damned phone. I sighed. I sat down on the ledge over the water. A car drove up and came to a screeching halt when the drover saw me. The window went down and voice yelled out,  
"What are you doing here, onna?" I ran over to the car and looked in at Ulquiorra Schiffer.  
"It's you."  
"Yes, now get in. You're soaked through. What were you doing out there anyway?" He asked, turning the car around and driving to the bar.  
"I was waiting for somebody. Why are we stopping at the bar? I thought you were going to take me home and come back." The man next to me sighed.  
"I'm just going in to cancel my previous request to go out drinking with Grimmjow. I'll be back in a few minutes. Want me to get you something warm to drink?"  
"Hot chocolate please." He nodded and walked inside.

**Ulquiorra POV**

I left the keys in my car and ran inside. Looking around, I spotted Grimmjow in a few seconds, but the first head that caught my eye was the head of Ichigo Kurosaki. I could tell in an instant by the way she spoke of the person she was meeting it was him, and he walked over to him first.

"Kurosaki." The man turned and said,  
"Hello." His greeting was met by a swift punch in the mouth.  
"If you ever do something like that to Orihime again, I'll kill you, understand, trash?"  
"What? Oh shit!"  
"I've got her in my car. She's soaked through. You better be glad I found her. I'm taking her home, so you don't have to worry. Goodbye." I said, punching him one more time before telling Grimmjow why I couldn't be there and walking out with a steaming cup of hot chocolate for Orihime. The rain was letting up and Orihime sneezed when I got in the car.  
"You might be catching a cold. Let's get you home." I said, pulling out of the parking lot.  
When we got back to her apartment, I sat her down at the kitchen table and drew a bath for her. While she was in the bath, I took her wet clothes, put them in the wash and put out what I assumed were pajamas. Then, I lit a fire and waited for her.  
Once she was done, she thanked me for the hospitality and I left.

**_I thought it was a good ending, don't you think? It became my own little story after he came and got her, but it was fitting, okay?!_**


	21. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**

_I walk this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams, while the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone. _

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques; slight GrimmNel

Grimmjow slowly and silently walked around Hueco Mundo. There was nobody there, as there weren't many other Espada still alive. He was pretty sure Halibel was alive, but couldn't think of anybody else. And besides, he liked being alone. That meant he was king. Even as number 6, he was happy being alone. He thought of the memories he shared with the other Espada and smiled. His fights with Ulquiorra, his hatred of all of them, and his small flame of a crush on Nelliel Tu, who he wasn't sure was alive either. The only reason he walked around was to look for her. But there was nobody. Nothing. Only the tiny hollows that were all terrified of the Espada. He continued to walk, still searching for somebody that was alive. But no, he was the only one walking. The streets were empty and there was nothing but the wind, and the moon. He slowly came to a stop as he saw something. It seemed to be something alive, but he wasn't sure. He got closer and a small voice said, "Grimmjow-sama?"

_**A very short chapter about what I felt it's like to be Grimmjow now that he's one of the only Espada left, consdering we never saw Gin or Halibel "die".**_


	22. Not Over You

**Not Over You**

_Then I go out, and I sit down, at a table set for two, and finally I'm forced to face the truth. No matter why I say, I'm not over you. _

UlquiHime (Song/Pairing suggested by Devil'sEyeAlchemist13)

I sighed as I walked through the halls of Hueco Mundo. To think that that woman could have changed me in so many ways. I knew about the heart. I understood "love", if "love" really is a true emotion, like anger or sorrow. Love is simply a chemical reaction. It is nothing more. But she said otherwise. She believes that love is a mixture of happiness and sorrow. Happiness over this other person. And sorrow over all of the things that might go wrong.  
Of course, love could be considered something you only realize happened when this other person is gone. I suppose that is what's happening now. She left with Kurosaki, and I'm sure she has no intention of coming back.  
My fist smashed into a wall and I pulled it back with bleeding knuckles. Slumping down, my head rested on the wall.

**ELSEWHERE**

The sound of a fist crashing into a wall was heard throughout Las Noches.  
"Ah, th' kid's at it again." Gin muttered.  
"Alright! Who's turn is it ta go talk to th' boy?  
C'mon, do I have to get th' clipboard out?" He yelled to the room full of Espada and Arrancar.  
"I think it's my turn." Halibel said, standing up.  
"I think so too. And even if it isn't, ya won't 'ave ta go when it IS yer turn." He said, motioning towards the door. Halibel sighed and walked out.

**BACK IN THE HALLWAY**

I hear footsteps approaching me and I almost turn and see if it's her. A hand was placed on my shoulder and Halibel crouched down next to me.  
"You're late for the meeting." She said. My temporarily closed eyes fling open and I stare at her.  
"It was tonight?!"  
"You forgot? How is that possible? The only time you missed even part of a meeting was when it counter-acted with the girl's feeding schedule. And to miss it completely? Ulquiorra, that's unheard of." A sigh escaped my lips.  
"I just can't get her memory out of my head. Memories are supposed to fade, right? But hers, hers is still there. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I guess it's time I face the truth. No matter what I say, I'm not over her." Halibel sighed and stood up.

"What are you doing?"  
"Put your gigai on. We're going to earth." She said, throwing me a gigai.  
"Can I have the other one?" She sighed and passed me a different one.  
"Thank you." I said, slipping into it and opening a Garganta. She sighed again.  
"Let's just go."

**ON EARTH**

Orihime looked out the window of her apartment and sighed. (A/N: This chapter sure has a lot of sighing in it, doesn't it?) Her eyes met with the ones in the window and she smiled.  
"How do you think he is?" She asked to no one in particular. Ayame appeared and said,  
"I don't know."  
"Do you think he's okay?"  
"Ulquiorra? He'll be find, stop worrying!" Orihime smiled.  
"I guess so." A soft raping came on her door.

**OUTSIDE ORIHIME'S DOOR**

"She's probably asleep. Humans sleep at this time." I grumbled as Halibel knocked again.  
"Will you shut u-" She was cut off by the opening of the door. I could tell she was shocked that we were here.

**ORIHIME**

"Ulquiorra?! Halibel?! What are you doing here?!"  
"You need to talk to him." The woman said, thrusting the man towards me, his gigai slamming into me and taking me to the floor. I stood us both up and said,  
"Ow. What was that for?"  
"I just said, you need to talk to him." She said through a clenched jaw.  
"Okay. Come in, both of you."  
"I'm fine out here. You two talk and Ulquiorra, come out when you're done." She said, slumping down next to the door.  
I closed the door quietly and motioned for the man to sit down.  
"Do you want something to eat or drink?"  
"I'm fine."  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
"I miss you."  
"What?" I said, surprised at the emotion he was using.  
"I miss you. Is it that hard for you to comprehend?"  
"No I'm just surprised that you would miss me. I was your prisoner, Ulquiorra, not your girlfriend."  
"I know that. But I can't get those words out of my head."  
"What words?"  
"I'm not afraid. You are the only woman who has never feared an Espada. You are... different. And I miss that. I'm not over you." A tear dripped down my cheek. He had that look that gets when he's really serious on.  
"I guess I miss you too. I worry about you enou- MRGF!" He had stood up and kissed me. Just walked right on over to my chair and kissed me.  
"I was saving my first kiss for Kurosaki-kun!"  
"Gomenasai. That was... unexpected." My face was red, I could tell but there were small blush marks on his pale cheeks as well. A smiled crossed my lips.  
"You should go home."  
"I want to stay here."  
"You're leaving." I said quietly.  
"Wait." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a golden bracelet. "This is for you." He dropped it in my hands.  
"What is it?"  
"That will open a Garganta and you will appear where you spent most of your time in Las Noches. Goodbye." He said, picking up his coat and walking out to greet Halibel, who was waiting at the door.

_**Here you go! There was a little UlquiHali in this, but I thought it'd make it seem more interesting. This is going to be the last chapter for a few days, because I need time to write more, AND because I'm going on vacation on the nineteenth for about two weeks. I'll hopefully update before then, but if I don't, sorry!**_


	23. I Hate Everything About You

**I Hate Everything About You**

_I, hate, everything about you, why do I, love you? You, hate, everything about me, why do you, love me?_

GinRan

Gin and Rangiku lie next to each other. Gin looked at her and smiled. Rangiku looked back in hatred.  
"What's th' matter?"  
"Shut up." She said, turning over.

God I hate him. He leaves me, he comes back different and yet, I still find a way to let him get to me. I'm so stupid! We fight all the time, and I can't get a break. I love him, but he's just so difficult! Come to think of it, why do I love him? For all the reasons listed, he should be on the same list I put people who kick puppies on! *sigh* Well, at least it could be worse. He could've killed me by now I suppose.  
It's just so much easier for me to want him back. He probably only stays with me because I want him too. I mean, there's only been ONE TIME that HE'S stumbled in blindsidedly drunk and saying HE wants ME back! I've done it every other time! I just want him to say he loves me for once.

I wonder why she's so mad? I 'aven't done anythin'! Have I? I'd venture t' guess this is fer all those times when she'd come in drunk and ask fer me back. But, come t' think of it, this is no different then any other time! Well, there was that one time... But, still! She's mad fer no reason. No. Reason. I love that woman, but she's a pain in th' ass sometimes. Puttin' it simply, I wish I could live without 'er, but I can't. Well, she seems t' have fallen asleep, I think I should go.

The man stood up and a hand grabbed his wrist.  
"And where the hell do you think YOU'RE going?"  
"Umm, th' bathroom?"  
"Oh, okay I guess. But you had better be back in five minutes." The woman snarled before turning back over and saying,  
"One, two, three." Gin slowly walked towards the bathroom and stood in the doorway for several minutes before walking back and laying back down next to his girlfriend.

_**How was that? I don't know if I stressed this**__**enough... Oh well. -3- Chiharu-chan!**_


	24. Better Than Me

**Better Than Me**

_But I remember what it feels like beside you. I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes and I think you should know this you deserve much better than me._

Anti? UlquiHime (Song/Pairing suggested by Signora Vendetta)

_**Oh. My. God! Thank you**** soooooo much for suggesting this! I am now a huge Hinder fan and I fell in love with this song!**_

As he watched her leaving, he thought back to all of the memories he shared with her. When her hair would blow into his face and how the smell would make him relax. How he was soon to go walking towards the room she used to be kept in even though she wasn't there. She was leaving with Kurosaki and that Quincy. The two people in life that would treat her better than him.  
"Goodbye." His head shot up and he saw Orihime crouched down in front of him.  
"Onna." The woman smiled at him.  
"I'll see you."  
"You don't have to come back."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm not worth your attention. You deserve better than what I am." Orihime lifted his head up and said,  
"I'm not amazing, you know."  
"But you are." She laughed.  
"You know, under all that emotionlessness, you're a fun guy." She said quietly with a smile.  
"Goodbye." She stood quietly and walked off.  
"You deserve much better than me." Ulquiorra quietly told himself, trying to convince himself more than her.  
"Goodbye." And the three teenagers disappeared.


	25. Last Kiss

**Last Kiss**

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss. Never imagined we'd end, like, this._

Anti? UlquiHime

_**So, I was listening to this song on my iPod today after I bought it because I'm lame and I didn't buy it before, and I almost cried because I realized how UlquiHime the song really is. I thought it was more Ceil x Lizzy from Kuroshitsuji, but ya know, whatever. Here goes...**_

As Orihime watched Ulquiorra's body fade away, her eyes pooled over with tears. She loved him, she knew that now. She had realized how much he meant to her right after she should have. She knew that he was dying, but all she could do was cry. Her Shun Shun Rikka could do nothing at this point. Her mind raced. She loved how he walled with his hands in his pockets. Her memories were happy. When she would watch him sleep, when she wore his shirt because she just felt like it, when he tripped and kissed her right in the middle of her yelling at him about her friends not being dead, when he kissed her for real before Ichigo showed up, when...  
She had to stop thinking. She reached out and grabbed at the dust. She opened her hand. In it was a pile of dust; a piece of Ulquiorra Schiffer. She wiped her tears away and opened up the little box she first bought her Shun Shun Rikka in, before they were spiritual power markers, and poured it in. She put the kanji for, "My One True Love" on the top and kissed the box.  
"I never thought we'd have a last kiss," She said out loud. "I never thought this would be how it ended. Ever." She was starting to cry again, but didn't care. She let her tears come out.  
"Ulquiorra..." She looked at the box. "If I can do anything with this little piece of you, I will figure it out. I'll bring you back."

"Inoue..." Ichigo said, touching the girl's shoulders. His hand was swatted away.  
"Inoue?"  
"He's gone... I can't believe he's really gone..." Orihime's gray eyes were full of her tears, as she stabbed Zangetsu through Ichigo's chest.  
"And YOU killed him!"  
"Inoue-san." Uryû said.  
"I'm sorry Ishida-kun. Give me a second." She held up her hands and her Shun Shun Rikka moved toward him, healing his wounds.  
"Let's go." Orihime said, walking away.  
"What about Kurosaki?"  
"Forget him. He's just trash."  
"Trash?"  
"Yes. When Ulquiorra said I was one of them, he wasn't lying." The woman said, pulling off the remainders of the cape that hadn't been torn off by Loly. A large hole gaped in her chest, right where Ulquiorra's was.  
"You have to leave. I'm condemned to stay here as the new fourth Espada. That's my new destiny. Leave, Ishida-kun. And take Kurosaki-kun with you."


	26. Stronger

**Stronger**

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

Anti AiHina (Song/Pairing requested by MoonBlossom15)

Momo Hinamori slumped to the floor.  
"Aizen... Taicho..." She said breathlessly, trying to stop the bleeding in her abdomen.  
Goodbye, Hinamori-kun." He had said. _Goodbye, indeed, jackass._ She almost thought, but stopped herself. He was her captain! She couldn't say those things, or even think them, about him!  
"Hinamori? Hinam- HINAMORI!" A voice called through the building as a figure ran up to her. Toushirou Hitsugaya. He grabbed her up in his arms and rushed her to the Fourth Company.  
"SOMEBODY HELP HER! AND KILL SOUSUKE AIZEN!" A few members ran over to the pair and grabbed Hinamori while Unohana and Isane dashed to Rukia's execution.

A few days later, Hitsugaya was forced to leave Momo's side and go on a mission to the world of the living. He fought like hell so he didn't have to go though.  
"It's okau, Shirou-chan... I'll be alright." She said with a weak smile, pawing at his haiori.  
"You sure?"  
"I'm sure."  
"... Fine. Goodbye, Hinamori." He said, brushing his lips against her forehead.  
"Goodbye, Shirou-chan."


	27. Walk You Home

**Walk you Home**

_Even the brave depend on someone. The moon can't shine without help from the sun. And it's not as safe when youre walking alone; I'll walk you home._

HitsuHina (Song/Pairing requested by MoonBlossom15) (This is kinda an aftermath of Stronger)

I don't think I'll ever forgive him for what he did. She looked so hurt when we talked, and she still cares about him! "Dont kill Captain Aizen" my _ass! _That bastard is going **_down_**for making her cry like that!

I could help her shoulder he pain, but she insists on locking herself up instead. Even Matsumoto is taking things better than her. She's even found the strength to laugh and Ikkaku and Yumichika after Ichimaru left, and their relationship was much more... intimate than her relationship with Aizen.

A quick visit wouldn't hurt anybody, right? I shed my gigai and stepped into the Senkaimon.

A few minutes later I was screaming her name through the fifth company barracks.  
"Who needs me?!" She screamed, running so fast she didn't see me and we collided.  
"Sumimas- oh, Shirou-chan! I didn't see you there!" She said, standing up and extending a hand. "Are you back from the world of the living?"  
"No, I just felt like visiting." I said with a simple shrug.  
"Well that's nice!" She weakly smiled. The bags under her eyes weren't as dark as before, but they were still bad.  
"How about a walk in the the Rukongai?"I suggested.  
"Sounds fun!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me through the barracks and to the entrance to the Rukongai.

"So, how've been?"I asked as we walked through a field full of daisys.  
"Okay," She answered. "I still haven't been sleeping well, but it's getting a bit better." She handed me another handful of flowers, and I found it hard to hold on to because she had already given me four like that one.  
"If you pick anymore, there won't be any left."  
"Oh, come on! I'm not taking _that_ many! Am I?" She said, handing me more.  
"Alright," I siad, grabbing her hand as she reached for another one. "That's enough. You alreday have like half the field."  
"Fine!" She groaned, flopping down in a patch of grass. Her hand tapped the spot next to her and I sat down. The sun was starting to set and I realized how long we'd been gone.  
"Oh! you should be getting back to your mission, Shirou-chan!" Momo said frantically, standing up and making me do the same.  
"I can find my way home, so you can just go back!"  
"No way. I'm walking you home." She huffed.  
"Okay, fine. But you have to catch me first!" She said, taking off in Shunpou, me quickly racing ahead of her.  
"HAHAHA! THBBBBBTTT!" I uncharacteristically stuck out my tongue and blowing a raspberry at her.  
"GROSS!" She siad, grabbing my ankle, tripping me and landing on top of her. Probably not her original intention, but by the way she was laughing, I could barely tell.  
"Well, we're back. I'll see you later, Shirou-chan."  
"Wait!" I said, running back up to her and pulling her into a hug.  
"Shi-"  
"Tell me when it gets to hard, okay?" I said, looking her straight in the eyes.  
"... Okay." She said with a small smile. I kissed her lips and disappeared.


	28. Hey Daddy

**Hey Daddy**

_And when I walk in all I want to hear is you say, "Daddy's Home."_

UlquiHime (Song/Pairing requested by ulquihime7980) (Okay, this is a little smexy, so if your under 13, don't read this chapter, there are like thirty others)

Orihime was bored, like REALLY bored. Ulquiorra wasn't home from work yet, and that was not helping her be less bored. Her phone beeped next to her for the first time all day and she read;

**Be home in 10. -Ulqui**

Finally! She thought, quickly replying:

**Awesome! Should I start dinner, or are we gonna eat out?**

She put the phone down and smiled. Just talking to him made her all hot.

**Eat out. But l8r. I got things planned for when I get home.**

**Okay. I'll get the number 4 the pizza place before I 4get. **

**im in the driveway. Be in in a sec. Brought some groceries, too. **

Her phone hit the table and she went outside, opening the garage door.  
"Hey." A voice called from the driveway.  
"Hey!" She said, jumping out to his car and grabbing a few of the bags.  
"What's all this?"  
"I'm making dinner for the next week, remember, woman? I lost our bet."  
"Oh yeah." She said, tapping her head.  
"I'm smarter than you are!"  
"No, no you're not." She harrumphed, but kissed his lips anyway.  
"You're such a pain in the ass."  
"As long as its yours." He said with a smirk, grabbing said ass. Orihime's face went red and smacked his hand with three bags of groceries.  
"Ow." He said, rubbing his hand.  
"Come on. You said you had something planned." Orihime said, grabbing a few more bags and putting them in the fridge.

A few minutes later, Orihime was sitting on the couch texting her friend Rukia.

**Hey. **

**Hi Rukia!**

**What's up?**

**Ulqui's bringin' in some groceries and he said he had a surprise for me!**

**Ooooo. U know what that means, rite?**

**Guess not. **

**Umm, how should i put this, SEX, Hime. **

**0/0 What?!**

**Oh come on! First time Ichigo said he had a surprise 4 me when it wasn't a holiday or my birthday the surprise was Miki. **

**Well, that doesnt mean he wants... sex. And how does Miki chan have anything to do with this?**

**No, it does. And sex makes babies, Hime. Or did u not listen 2 ur Biology teacher?**

**Shut up. And I'm aware of how babies are made, Rukia. **

**Haha :) see you later, Ichigo has a surprise for me. (We're having sex, if ur and idiot)**

**Bye. **

Orihime set down her phone and blushed. Sex? Not something she thought Ulquiorra Schiffer would like. But, all men have those feelings... She told herself.  
"Hey." Ulquiorra's voice said. He was two inches away from Orihime's face and it went red.  
"H-hi." She said, backing up a little bit.  
"Who were you texting?"  
"Rukia."  
"Oh. Interesting."  
"She said if a guy says he has a surprise it's sex. Is that true?"  
"Yes." He said, his expression not changing at all.  
"I was afraid of that..." Orihime said, blushing.  
"What's so bad about it? We've been married for almost a year now and I'm ready for a family. You're always jealous of Rukia and Ichigo with Miki and Hikari, so why don't you have your own family?"  
"You have a good poi-" She was cut off by a deep, passionate kiss that pretty much cut off all of her senses.

His lips brushed all along her neck and chest, looking for places that made her purr.  
"Ulqui..."  
"Don't resist." As he said that, her mind shut down, disconnecting her senses and shutting down all control of her overly irrational body from her rational mind.  
She took over the kiss and rolled over on top of him, only to have him push her down.  
A lamp was kicked off the tabletop and so was Orihime's alarm clock.

Next door, Uryû Ishida, his wife Nemu, were lying in bed, listening to lamps break and hot screams and stared at each other.  
"What's going on, Mommy?" A little boy said, holding a blanket and a pacifier, standing next to the bed.  
"It's nothing," Nemu said quietly. "Just go back to bed." The boy turned around and went back into his room.  
"This sucks." Ishida said, staring out the window.

{}{}{}The Next Morning{}{}{}

Sunlight poured through the window and Orihime sat up and stretched, and realized all of the things they had broken during the night. Her alarm clock, her lamp, his lamp, a few pictures, just about anything breakable, the bedsheets were ripped and so was her shirt that she was wearing last night.  
"What's wrong?" A voice called from behind her.  
"We need some new things for this room." Ulquiorra sat up.  
"Damn."

Here you go! Hope you liked it! (It's not that good because I'm trying to keep a T-rating...


	29. Joker

**Joker**

_You're the cutest thing I ever did see, I really love your peaches, want to shake your tree._

StarrkxHalibel (Song/Pairing requested by BLEACHRULES64) (I'm waiting for inspiration on your other request, although it WILL be UH)

"JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Sôsuke Aizen screamed at the room full of Espada. Twelve people sulked out of the room, including Gin and Tôsen.

Tier Halibel flopped down in her wing of Las Noches, reading a magazine. A knock came to her door.  
"Come in." She said, flipping a few pages, looking for the cover story, as it was usually the only thing that interested her.  
Her wardrobe was a bit different now. She had shed her Espada garments and was wearing sweatpants and a black t-shirt with the number three on it. Her mask was missing as well, she hated that thing being there.

The door opened. Starrk.  
"Did Lillinette lock you out of your wing again?" The tres asked.  
"No. I was bored."  
"Then sleep."  
"That's a different outfit than usual." He said, ignoring her suggestion.  
"Hn." She said, finishing her magazine and looking at him.  
"So, you're bored. What do you want me to do about it?"  
"I don't know. Wanna dance?"  
"I didn't know you could dance. You're a wallflower at anything Aizen-sama throws for the Espada."  
"That's not my fault. Nnoitra's always trying to dance with you, I never get a chance." _Wait, what?! He wanted to dance with me, or just not dance? Weird..._  
"Okay. Let's dance." She said, standing up. He walked over to her radio.  
"Hmm. Perfect." He clicked a button and music started playing.

Some people call me the space cowboy, yeah  
Some call me the gangster of love

"Now way." Halibel said, before being pulled into Starrk's arms and being spun around.

Some people call me Maurice  
Cause I speak of the pompitous of love

Starrk winked and sent her out and snapped her back into his arms.  
"I guess you're not that bad."

People talk about me, baby  
Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong  
Well, don't you worry baby  
Don't worry  
Cause I'm right here, right here, right here, right here at home

"I told you. I was only gonna show my skills with someone like me. Which is only you." He replied as she twirled around.

Cause I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner  
I play my music in the sun

"I also didn't know you liked the Steve Miller Band." She said, snapping back into position about an inch from his face.

I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a midnight toker  
I sure don't want to hurt no one

I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner  
I play my music in the sun

I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a midnight toker  
I get my lovin' on the run  
Wooo Wooooo

"You're a little close there, girl." He said, taking a few steps forward and back in kind of a waltz, but more modern.

You're the cutest thing  
That I ever did see  
I really love your peaches  
Want to shake your tree.

The man sang along with these two lines and winked at the end, spinning her again to give her chance to wipe the blush from her features.

Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey,  
lovey-dovey all the time  
Ooo-eee baby, I'll sure show you a good time

Cause I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner  
I play my music in the sun

I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a midnight toker  
I get my lovin' on the run

I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner  
I play my music in the sun

I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a midnight toker  
I sure don't want to hurt no one

Wooo Woooo

People keep talking about me baby  
They say I'm doin' you wrong  
Well don't you worry, don't worry, no don't worry mama  
Cause I'm right here at home

"I guess you like singing along." Halibel said as he sang to more.  
"Mmhm." He said, holding her body close to his.  
"You're one charming little fuck, you know that right?" She said, spinning as he sang louder to the next few lines.

You're the cutest thing I ever did see  
Really love your peaches want to shake your tree  
Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time  
Come on baby and I'll show you a good time

The music came to a stop and Halibel smiled as she sat back down.  
"That was fun!" She said.  
"Yeah. You danced much better than around Nnoitra."  
"He's an ass." She said with a shrug, repositioning her pigtails.  
"Ah."  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later." She said.  
"Bye." He put two fingers under her chin and kissed her lips for a split second.  
"How about same time tomorrow?" Halibel choked down her blush and said,  
"Sounds good."


	30. Had Enough

**Had Enough**

_You had to have it all; well have you had enough? You greedy little bastard, you, will get what you deserve. _

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

Tensa Zangetsu went soaring towards a bloody Grimmjow. It pieced his shoulder, but was forced off before he could do anything.

"Dammit..." Ichigo swore as he went flying.  
"Ha... Hehe... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Grimmjow cried. This battle was his. And he went back to Hueco Mundo.

"What the hell do you MEAN "Im being replaced"?!" Grimmjow screamed. His arm was dripping blood, sure, but it didn't matter. He was pissed, and Tôsen was going to get it. Hard.  
"This is Luppi. He'll be the new Sexta. Tôsen, please escort Grimmjow out of here." Aizen said. Grimmjow swipe at the man in as many languages as he could and left with his third finger high in the air.

_**Okay, so I LOVE this song, first of all, and I was looking for Bleach videos to it and I found this one called "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques: Had Enough" so I watched it and I LOVED it. This song is TOTALLY him. Although this wasn't really a pairing...  
Oh! And you're going to be seeing a lot of songs by Skillet, Fireflight, Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, Red and Flyleaf for a while, other than your requests. (MoonBlossom, I still have to get your two started. And you better be seriously lucky, since I HATE 1D but I'm still gonna write that Memories one)**_  
_** Well anywhooooo, see you next update! -3- Chiharu-chan!**_


	31. Core of My Addiction

**Core of My Addiction**

_You're the core of my addiction, wanna live, wanna loose myself in you. _

UlquiHime

Orihime was quiet as she looked through the various thousands of pictures on he phone, one of her many pastimes when she was bored out of her skull.  
"Wanna live, wanna loose myself in you..." She sang along to the music that came out of her phone. she had to admit, she was NOT the best singer, that was her cousin Rangiku, but she could sing Fireflight songs pretty well.

And Core of My Addiction was her favorite. It reminded her of Ulquiorra and was mad when he wanted Yours To Hold by Skillet to be their song. Although, that song was more from his point of view, and this one was hers. Simple enough, ne? She guessed that couples could have two songs, one from Her, one from Him. Seemed fair.  
"I wanna live, but I would die for you..." She finished the chorus and started the second verse. She put the song on shuffle and started singing it.

_I'm aching, transparent_  
_Your eyes see right through me_  
_I'm dependent and shaking_  
_I'm falling to my knees_

She started bobbing her head and humming along, standing up for extra... something.

_And I can't contain this_  
_You're the only one I need_  
_I'm hooked and I cannot hide it_  
_Your love's controlling me_

As the chorus started, Orihime got up on the coffee table in her apartment and started dancing on it, knocking over an empty mug.  
_I'll get that later..._She thought.

_You're the core of my addiction_  
_I want to live, want to lose myself in You_  
_You're the heart of my obsession_  
_I want to live, but I would die for You_  
_I'm addicted_

_Impulsive, enraptured_  
_This yearning's captured me_  
_I'm determined, I'm not pretending_  
_You are my destiny_

She repeated the chorus, louder this time, and with many more awkward dance moves.

_I can feel the freedom_  
_You're the only one I need_  
_I'm alive and finally breathing_  
_You're my recovery_

_You're the core of my addiction_  
_I want to live, want to lose myself in You_  
_You're the heart of my obsession_  
_I want to live, but I would die for You_  
_I'm-_

_You're the core of my addiction_  
_I want to live, want to lose myself in You_  
_You're the heart of my obsession_  
_I want to live, but I would die for You_  
_I'm addicted_

_God, I've waited for this day_  
_I'll never run away_  
_And You won't have to chase me_

_You're the core of my addiction_  
_I want to live, want to lose myself in You_  
_You're the heart of my obsession_  
_I want to live, but I would die for You_  
_I'm addicted_

_I'm addicted _  
_I'm addicted_  
_I'm addicted_  
_I'm addicted to You!_

She finished the song by jumping off the coffee table and screaming,  
"THAT WAS FOR MY BOYFRIEND, ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER!" A loud snicker came from behind her and she spun around.  
"U-Ulquiorra-kun!" Sh screamed, totally panicked.  
"Very nice dance..." He said, pulling off the ridiculous cape and broken mask Aizen made him wear.  
"Y-you weren't supposed to see that!" She screamed.  
"Stop screaming," He said, pressing a finger to her lips. "I'm a foot away from you."  
"Sorry."

_**And there's, what, chapter 31? Damn! I'm getting really far, and yet, this had like, seven thousand LESS words than Secret BF and that's only got 13 chapters... Well anyway,Ciao! -3- Chiharu-chan**_


	32. Core of My Addiction 2

**Core of My Addiction**

_Ulquiorra's POV_

UlquiHime

Ulquiorra sat in an Espada meeting, bored out of his Hollow Mask. _(Cuz, it's a skull? Eh, eh? No? Well screw you...)_ He listened to Aizen drone on. What he got was about this clear:

"BlahblahblahIchigoKurosaki, BlahblahblahHogôkyu, BlahblahblahWinterWar..." Ulquiorra wanted to smash his head on a table. Hard. But instead, heat quirky and tried to spend the whole meeting thinking about Orihime, which wasn't hard at all. He shut his eyes a little. Orange hair, gray eyes, large chest... He could I one forever about all of her amazing qualities, physical, emotional or otherwise.  
"So, we will be blahblahblahblahblahblah..." He thought harder, so hard it made his temples ache. His eyes closed tighter and he tried to picture what Orihime was doing at that particular moment in time.  
"Ulquiorra. What are your thoughts on the matter?" Aizen asked. The man gave his usual, suck-uppy answer;  
"Whatever you think you ensure out victory, Aizen-sama." The former Shinigami smiled.  
"Anyway, as I was saying before I was ever do rudely interrupted by Grimmjow, blahblahblahblahblahblah..." Orihime would probably be listening to music right now, doing awkward dance moves and singing along.  
"And that concludes today's meeting. Please leave." Ulquiorra stood up and dashed out, headed to his home.

Once he was home, he thought he heard something inside. He opened the door and silently closed it behind him, standing in the kitchen, where he recognized said something happening. His girlfriend was standing on the coffee table and singing Core of My Addiction as loud as she could.

After a few minutes, she jumped off the table and screamed,  
"THAT WAS FOR MY BOYFRIEND, ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER!" Ulquiorra couldn't help but laugh. He put a hand over his mouth, but she had still heard it, spinning around, panick apparent in her eyes.  
"U-Ulquiorra-kun!" She screamed, totally panicked.  
"Very nice dance..." He said, pulling off the ridiculous cape and broken mask Aizen made him wear.  
"Y-you weren't supposed to see that!" She screamed.  
"Stop screaming," He said, pressing a finger to her lips. "I'm a foot away from you."  
"Sorry."

**_Chapter 32! This is probably the only one where I'm gonna do two with different POV'S. So, whatever... -3-Chiharu-chan!_**


	33. Dear Aizen, You Don't Own Me

**Dear X (You Don't Own Me)**

_ I let you go, but you're still chasing. Go ahead, you're never gonna take me. You can bend, but you're never gonna break me. I was yours, I'm not yours anymore. Oh, you don't own me!  
_  
Gin Ichimaru

He walked through the Garganta, following his new leader, staring down at Rangiku. Her tears made his heart ache. They still did. Even after all this time.

Now, he tried to escape. He did. He ran. Ran from him to talk to her. He missed her. Missed every emotion he had around her. And she was telling him to let her go. She dropped and he came up to her.  
"What do you want?"  
"I just wanted t' talk."  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
"Oh well."  
"Why? Why do you follow Aizen?" She had cried.  
She was crying now. He had proved that Aizen didn't own him. He had proved he was his own person. But, it had cost him his life. He just wanted to get what he took from her back.  
He wanted Aizen dead, not himself. The man would probably resurrect his dead body and use it to reek havoc on Soul Society. Chasing. That's what he'd do. Aizen was one to chase things. He had let Aizen go, but he'd still chase like he used to. He hated himself now. He hated Aizen. He hated living in the way that made Rangiku hate him. But, feeling her tears on his face, and knowing that Ichigo Kurosaki would, could, take care of things made him feel like it was okay now.

_Dear Aizen. I'm dead now. Thanks fer that. Heh, I never really liked ya anyway. But it proves one thing, my death. Just one thing. You don't own me.  
~Gin_

**_Okay, this sucked and had nothing to do with this song, BUT I love this song so much I had to use it in this fic, and this kinda reflects on Gin's life with Aizen, right? No, probably not, but this is like my second favorite song after Core of My Addiction, so screw you people. ;) -Chiharu!_**


	34. Lips Of An Angel

**Lips Of An Angel**

_My girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we've never really moved on..._

IchiRuki

"Hello?" Ichigo said, picking up his phone after one ring so his girlfriend Orihime wouldn't hear it. A sniffle was heard through the receiver.  
"Ichigo?"  
"Rukia? Look, it's kinda hard to talk right now..."  
"I-I'm sorry!"  
"Why are you crying? Is everything okay?"  
"Nothing's okay, Ichigo."  
"Look, talk to me. I've just gotta whisper cuz I can't be too loud."  
"Orihime-chan?"  
"Yeah. Sometimes, I think she's you. I guess I haven't moved on, have I?"  
"I know I haven't," She cried into the phone. "Renji's an asshole! I-I want you back, Ichigo."  
"Does he know you're calling me?"  
"No... We'd get in another fight... I don't want that..." She cried some more.  
"It's funny you're calling me tonight." He said.  
"Really? I had a dream about you. That's why I'm calling, actually."  
"Really?" He said. "I dreamt about you too!" He said.  
"That's cool." She said, wiping her eyes, smearing her mascara.  
"It's really great to hear your voice. Orihime's been driving me crazy... How about we meet up tomorrow at the Starbucks on fifth and talk? You can tell me what's wrong, okay?"  
"That sounds great."  
"It's funny. I know I have to, but I can't hang up."  
"Me either."  
"Then allow me!" A voice screamed, grabbing the phone out of Ichigo's hand. "Who is this? And why are you talking to MY boyfriend at three o'clock in the morning?!"  
"Uh," Rukia said in her manliest voice. "It's Ishida?"  
"Bullshit," She pulled the phone from her ear. "Caller ID says Rukia Kuchiki."  
"Fine. What do you want, Orihime?"  
"I want you to keep your paws off my Ichigo! You had your turn with him and now it's mine!" She handed the phone back to Ichigo. "Hang. Up. Now." He nodded.  
"Well, I gotta go. Three thirty is a perfect time for me."  
"Three thirty. Perfect," She sniffed again. "Bye Ichigo."  
"Bye." He hung up.

The next day, Ichigo and Rukia met at the coffee shop at three-thirty in the afternoon and had coffee.  
"Seriously?" He asked after Rukia orchestrated her problems to him. She nodded. "That's terrible!"  
"I know," Rain thundered outside. "Renji's gonna want me back home now. Bye, Ichigo." She stood. He did the same, following her out to their cars.  
"Hey Rukia," He said. "Let's do this again."  
She smiled. "Yeah." He leaned in and kissed her just like he used to. She smiled again and wrapped her arms around his body. Once he pulled away from her, he said,  
"The lips of an angel. Just like before."  
"You haven changed either," She opened the door of her car and climbed in. "Bye, Ichigo."  
"Bye, Rukia. I love you." She smiled as he climbed into his own car.  
"I love you too."

Chapter 34! This came out quiet nicely, don't you think? Please R&R! -Chiharu-chan!


	35. World So Cold

**World So Cold**

_Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away. Livin' in a shell with no soul, since you've gone away…_

UlquiHime

Ulquiorra stood at a dresser which stood alone in his room. There was a single object on the dresser. A photograph of Orihime Inoue and himself. They were sitting in something the woman had called a photo-booth and there were exactly three small pictures on the piece of paper. In the first, Orihime and he were making funny faces, in the second, she was kissing his cheek, and in the third, he turned and kissed her.

"What is this feeling?" He asked himself as he did every single time he looked at the picture. "I am a Hollow, I have no heart. So… what did this girl do to me that I feel even emptier that I did before she was gone? What is it about this one girl?" He picked up the photograph, and did something closer to a smile.

"Was it… happiness? No, that's impossible. I feel… hatred. Now, anyways. I feel hatred. But… not at her, at… myself. I believe she said something about love to me once. How it brings out the best and the worst in people. All of the emotions a person could feel, is that what she said?" the man sighed, setting the picture down on the table, "It… it doesn't matter. I will be late for the meeting if I don't hurry." and with that, he left the room, smiling slightly at the picture and reminding himself to pay a long-overdue visit to someone important.

* * *

_**35 fucking chapters? God, why do I do this?! Whatever. :)**_


	36. False Pretense

**False Pretense**

_I can't seem to understand it, how you turned out to be so cold._

Anti AiHina (Song/Pairing suggested by Devil'sEyeAlchemist13)

Blood lie everywhere. Hinamori Momo stared down at the blood spilling out of her abdomen. Tears stained her vision, and she felt her life begin to slip away. She hoped, prayed, someone was coming to help her. She'd even be okay if Ichimaru decided to come and help her, she decided.

I… she thought. I… wouldn't have thought. Aizen-Taicho… why? He… he would never, never, do this! … Right? Her urge to cry out in sadness quickly began to override her urge to cry out in pain. She looked at her wound again and pressed her hand to the spot.

"That's going to be an interesting battle scar." She said, trying to make herself feel a bit better even if someone she had trust more than anyone, well… maybe she trusted Shirô more, had stabbed her. Literally.

* * *

_**Welp. This sucked. Sorry, DEA. I've been in a tad depressing mood lately. I think the depressing content of my Death Note fanfic is seeping into my other stories. Oh well. R&R! Chiharu :)**_


End file.
